Robin goes to Trenton
by Robinyoda
Summary: Civilian contractor Johanna Glissen is shipped off to Trenton and Rangeman by her former Special Forces uncle when her co-workers turn up dead.  This could be the start of a few good relationships, as long as Johanna stays in Trenton.  Babe theme too
1. Robin goes to Trenton

There is only one thing I have in the entire world, male overprotectiveness My uncle is a reat man and is like the older brother I never had, but his insistence on sending me across country to protect me is insane. I am was perfectly safe and had, in fact, just received permission to live on base thus reducing my exposure. Getting permission to live at Fort Lewis was very difficult until my fellow civilian consultants started calling in dead. I am a historian and cultural anthropologist. My work at Fort Lewis is considered non-sensitive. Most of the consultants that had been killed worked in maintenance or support roles and it was assumed that their deaths were unrelated to their job. It wasn't until I realized that the dead men had all worked with me that I became concerned. That was when I asked for base housing. The letters were what got me the permission to live on base though. You can imagine my surprise then when my uncle, a former Army Ranger (1st Battalion, 1st Special Forces Division), showed up at my apartment the day before I was to move.

"Why didn't you tell me you're being threatened, Hanna?" he was barely containing his anger at my lack of information. "I told you when you started working for the army that anything suspicious you need to tell me. I had to find out from the guys at poker night that you were moving."

"I'm sorry, David. I didn't want to worry you what with the baby and everything" I knew that using his new daughter as an excuse was not going to fly for long. "I was going to tell you after I moved on base so that you could be assured that I'm safe and taking precautions."

"I've arranged for you to go into protective custody in New Jersey. Pack a bag, you leave in an hour." His voice was cold and the only evidence to his intense emotion were the fists held low at his sides.

"David," I wined, "I'm not going to New Jersey. I'm living on base and I'll be fine." I turned away and walked into the kitchen ready to eat my last meal in this apartment. Before I could dig into the Thai takeout I felt a prick to the back of my neck. Damn.

I woke up sitting in a plush leather seat, a small pillow under my head and a light blanket over me. My mouth was dry and I felt a bit groggy still. I looked around and realized I was on a plane to who knows where. Just then the flight attendant walked up to me.

"Good evening, Ms. Sherwood. Would you like something to drink? Your doctor said that you would most likely need a drink when you woke up." She smiled.

"Ginger ale please," I managed to choke out.

I wondered how David had got me on the plane. He drugged me and got clearance to put me on by posing as my doctor, the sneaky bastard. Now all I had to do was find a way to get home.

It was almost two hours later when the captain announced our arrival at Newark airport. A sigh escaped me as I realized what I should have known when I awoke on the plane. How would I avoid being locked in some safe house? First, I needed to avoid meeting whomever was to take me into custody. We landed and the attendant walked over to me.

"Ms. Sherwood, your doctor instructed us to have you deplane before the other passengers. He informed us that there will be someone to pick you up in the first class lounge. There is a wheelchair and a security person waiting to take you there."

"Thank you," I responded. It might be that the security person was there to take me to the safe house or I might actually be meeting someone in the lounge. I decided that I could not go to the lounge.

I was wheeled off the plane and a duffle bag was placed in my lap along with my purse as I was handed over to the security guard. He wheeled me off in the direction of the first class lounge and I decided that now was the best time to escape.

"Could you stop at the restroom please?" I asked politely.

"Sorry ma'am. I am to take you directly to the first class lounge with no stops. There are restrooms there if you need to freshen up."

Damn. So much for that plan, on to plan b. I had to time this right if I was going to get out of here. I waited until we had joined up with a group consisting of mostly seniors when I flipped the brake, jumped out of the chair and ran. I made around the corner and ducked into a bookstore. From there I watched the guard run past. Feeling better about the situation I calmly walked to the nearest restroom to check the contents of my bags. I needed ID and preferably some money, or at least a credit card, so that I could go home. I found some ID with the name Sherwood, Robin K. on it. David had done his homework and found my pen name, damn. I didn't find any credit cards and only enough cash to get a meal or two at McD's. Step one, change. Step two, call grandma to get me home. I quickly changed into the pant suit I found packed for me and put my hair up into a messy bun. I packed my purse in the duffle along with the clothes after placing the ID in my front pocket. Taking a deep breath I stepped out into the hallway and made my way to baggage claim. My plan was to make it look like I was waiting for someone to pick me up then call my grandma after enough time to where most people would assume I was calling my ride to complain about them being late. I made it to baggage claim and took a seat where I could see most of the entrances. I looked at the few company men waiting to pick up VIPs and then glanced at the clock. I could call grandma in 20 minutes. Just then a nicely dressed latino walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Les. You look lonely, mind if I sit with you a while?" His smile was bright and he seemed nice but I decided that I needed to let him down.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for my ride to get here. He should be here any minute."

"Then I'll just wait with you."

"Thanks, that isn't necessary."

He sat next to me anyway and started chatting. After about a minute he said, "I never did get your name, care to tell me?"

"Robin Sherwood," I automatically answered. I know now that I should not have told him. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt the prick and my vision went dark.

I was waking up, I was sure of it, but I couldn't move. My body felt heavy like a stone slab was pressing against me. I could hear low voices in the room with me. What are they saying, concentrate Hanna. What are they saying? I can make out two voices. I assume the deep rumbling is a man and the lighter contralto a woman. Just then my ears seem to sharpen and I swear I heard the woman say that I should be given a choice where to stay, not drugged and locked up. She continues saying if it were her the man would give her a choice.

"Babe, she is not you and Loki called in the favor. I have to keep her as safe as I keep you and I don't know if she has your skills, your luck or your determination."

"Carlos. How will you ever find out if you keep her drugged out and locked up?"

"Babe."

Was that really a conversation? Am I dreaming? Who is Loki? David is such a dead man when I get back. I just sorry that little Anzu won't have a father. Who am I kidding, I could never hurt her that way just because her dad is an overprotective ass. I slipped back into unconsciousness wondering how I fucked up my escape.

My eyes opened seemingly on their own and it took me a minute to recognize the pattern I was looking at as ceiling tiles. I blinked a few times and then started assessing the rest of my body. Toes, check. Knees, check. Hips, check. I finally rolled my neck and decided I needed more information on where I was and who I was dealing with. I sat up on the bed and looked around finding myself in a small clinical setting. The door opened and I quickly looked around for a weapon. Nothing small was out and to hand but there were several heavy looking containers that would work in a pinch.

"Welcome to my humble kingdom. How are you feeling?" The man who walked through the door was a prime specimen of the male form. Tall, lean and well muscled he moved with an easy grace that I had seen before. I narrowed my eyes at him determined not to answer any questions until I knew more about the situation.

"Alright then," he said looking at my narrowed eyes. "You have questions, I'm sure, but I can't answer them. I'll call the bosses to come talk to you after I check you over."

"Don't touch me," I all but growl at him.

"I just need to make sure everything is reading normal."

"I said Don't. Touch. Me."

I guess I got through to him that time because he backed away from me and out the door. I couldn't tell if he was calling for back up or just didn't want to deal with me. I hopped off the bed and stalked to the door. As expected, it was locked. I wandered around the room quickly looking for something to defend myself with if I needed too. Nada. I went back to the door and looked at it. Stupid, the hinges are on this side! I started with the top hinge. I wedged a slender metal rod under the pin and started wiggling it up. In less then a minute both the hinges were off and I was out the door. I walked to a door that looked like it led to stairs, there was an exit sign hanging over it. I wanted to get out of here quickly. I opened the door and saw a three painted on the wall. I just need to make it down three floors, then I will be out of here. I started to hurry down the stairs. Just then I heard a door open above me and a man shout, "Don't let her out of the building!". I ran down two flights and flung open the door on the first floor. Thinking there might be someone already down here I forward rolled out the door springing up just past the desk set in front of the elevator. I could see my freedom out the tinted glass door when something hit me in the back. I was down but not out with a large man on top of me. I went limp hoping he would get off me and give me enough time to roll out the door. No such luck. He got off me while dragging my arms up behind my back. I stayed limp hoping to learn something.

**A/N: **

This is my first attempt at an actual story. The main theme is Johanna Glissen is sent to Rangeman for protection from some rather unsavory people who have been murdering her civilian contractor co-workers. Loki, Johanna's uncle David, drugs her to save her. There will be a babe theme from the perspective of Johanna as well as some relationship potential for her.


	2. Stuck in Trenton

I was lifted off the floor by strong arms. I remained limp hoping that whomever was holding me would think I was unconscious. I wanted to hear what these men would make of my escape attempt and how vigilant they would be for another attempt. My arms and legs were rearranged into a restful pose while the man holding me spoke.

"I called you and told you to come talk to her so that I could assess her physical state. She wouldn't let me near her in the med suite and you know Loki would arrange an 'accident' if he found out any of us forced her into anything. My god, man. She is his niece, his little sister for all intents and purposes. How would you handle this if it were your sister or Bomber or even Julie?"

"I'd kill you, or at least beat the crap out of you." It was that same deep rumble from before. Still, I needed to get out of here and quickly. "Take her to one of the holding cells for now. When she wakes up we'll talk and you can assess her then." Looks like my chance to get out of here is now or never. The light slants on my face from my left, the side held tight to a broad male chest. No time to dwell on that. As we start to move I try my best to let out a small moan of pain. It works, his steps are slowing. As he takes another step I act pushing hard against his chest and jumping out of his arms. I run to the door and push it open just in time to be grabbed from behind. "No running," came the deep rumble as I was hauled back inside, damn.

I didn't know what to expect as the man with the deep rumbling voice dragged me through the building to what I had to assume was a holding cell. It was a plain room with cameras in two corners. On this door the hinges were on the outside, no easy escape this time. I sat with my back to a corner to wait for the interrogation I was sure was coming.

It felt like I had been sitting here for hours, but that might just be due to the waiting and lack of any time keeping method. The door clicked as the handle was turned so I stood up. I wasn't dumb enough to try rushing the door. I may be blond but I'm not stupid. I was surprised when a curly haired brunette walked in. Surely they didn't think I would talk to them just because they sent in a woman, right?

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. Johanna, right?" I looked at her thinking how I would love to have her curls for a day and deliberately not answering. "Your uncle, Loki, sent you here. Do you want to talk about why?" I sighed. This woman would pester me with questions and I already knew she would find a way to get her answers. Might as well talk then

"I don't know Loki."

"Ok, why don't you tell me who would send you here."

"David"

"Is he your uncle?"

"Yes"

"He's ex-military isn't he." A statement posed as a question. I didn't answer so she continued speaking. "Almost all the guys here are ex-military from one branch or another. Ranger is the boss and is former Special Forces." She looked at me as if assessing my reaction to that statement.

"I understand now." It was cryptic, I know, but I wanted some control back and withholding information was the only thing I had going for me.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Stephanie asked.

"I want a real room, a hot meal and a phone." My demands where not unreasonable and maybe then I could get to the bottom of what was really going on.

Stephanie knocked on the door then and left after promising to see what she could do. I walked over to the mirror that I was sure was one way glass to start assessing my condition. My long, fine, straight blond hair was a twisted, knotted mess at the back of my neck. The make up I had on was on its last legs and the darkness of my old mascara ringed my ice blue eyes. At least the suit wasn't ripped. It's not that hard to fit my 5'7" frame but I hate shopping for clothes and that might become a necessity as it appears that, for the time being, I'm stuck in New Jersey.

I was starting to get hungry when Stephanie came back with a tray loaded with food. She walked over to the small table to set the tray down.

"Let's eat and we can chat for a bit," she was a little enthusiastic to get me talking.

"Thanks for the food." We ate in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a while. The silence didn't bother me but Stephanie started to fidget as I finished my salad. "What do you want to know," I sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"My uncle can't stand to see me take care of things on my own."

"That is not why and you know it"

"Because over the past three months five co-workers of mine have been murdered."

"Is there any reason to think you're in danger?"

"All of them were working on supplies for a mission I provided analysis and cultural references for."

"That wouldn't be enough to think you're in danger."

"Do I get my room now or do I have to jump more?"

Stephanie gave out a small sigh, "We're just trying to help you."

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Your room will be ready in a few minutes. Bobby will come to take you there. He's really concerned that the drugs might be interfering with your ability to stay conscious."

I gave her a blank stare. Someone asked her to fish and see if I would admit to playing opossum. I finished eating in silence and then waited for Bobby to come take me to my new cell. I really hated being trapped inside. It was one thing when I was staying in because I wanted to and something else when someone was forcing me too.


	3. Breakdown, Shock and Breakfast

**Only Johanna belongs to me everything else is J.E.'s**

Bobby was apparently the good looking guy I had growled at when I first woke up. He smiled at me. I think he was trying to put me at ease.

"Do you mind if I take a quick look at you before we go up to your room?"

"Sure," I sounded defeated even in my own ears. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Not a problem. I'm sure you were frightened and confused."

He was swift and as gentle as possible in examining me. He didn't look concerned after he shone the overly bright penlight, that all medical personnel have, in my eyes.

"Everything checks out for now. I want to monitor you overnight as a precaution." I nodded my understanding. "Let's get you up to your room then."

Bobby walked me out of the holding cell and over to the elevator. We stepped inside and he hit the button for the fourth floor.

"This floor has apartments for employees and clients that need the extra security at times. Ella got 4E ready for you. I'm across the hall in C. I'll be over to see that you're comfortable in an hour. No baths, I don't want you passing out in the tub. See you soon."

With that he crossed the hall and left me standing in the door to the apartment. I looked around and saw the cameras in the hall and as if on cue a heavily muscled man stepped out of the stairwell door while another stood in the elevator. I took the hint and went inside.

The apartment was comfortably small, decorated in neutral earth tones. I quickly assessed the small rooms and found nothing to be concerned with. I decided I needed a shower. I walked into the bathroom, started the shower and got out the pajama's from my bag which I found on a luggage stand in the bathroom. I stripped, stepped into the shower and began washing my hair. Before I knew it I was curled in the corner of the stall sobbing. I pulled myself together as the water started to run cold. What was I going to do? Could I trust these people? Maybe, I don't know. David must trust them or at least one of them if he sent me here. I'll talk to Stephanie. Not everything but enough for her to be able to realize the danger I might have brought with me. Who knows, we might even become friends.

Stepping out of the shower I quickly toweled of, combed my hair and got in my pajama's. I brushed my teeth and curled up under a blanket in the corner of the couch. A few minutes later medic Bobby, maybe I can tease him and call him Dr. Hottie, walked into the apartment. I watched him look in all the rooms without once looking at the couch. He walked back in the the entryway with a pained and slightly frantic look which caused me to giggle. Bobby looked startled.

"Enjoy the search?" I taunted.

"It would have been nice of you to let me know you were in here." I can't believe he said that with a straight face. I giggled again. Bobby sat down on the couch next to me and started pulling instruments out of a case.

"What'cha doing, Dr. Hottie?" I giggled. Damn, what is wrong with me? I never giggle. I started feeling lightheaded and the next minute I burst out crying again. Damn it I could not afford to have a breakdown right now.

Through all of this Bobby quickly checked my vitals then made a phone call.

"I think she's in shock. There is no physical trauma but her pulse is erratic and her blood pressure is alternating between high and bottoming out. I'm going to sedate her and I think Bomber needs to be here when she wakes up." "Done" he says and hangs up. Bobby pulls a syringe and a bottle out of his case and looks at me while filling it. "Johanna, can you hold your breath for 15 seconds. I need to give you this to help you calm down and I don't want to slip if you hiccough. Understand?" I nodded and as soon as he lowered the needle to my skin I went ridged and held my breath. He pulled the needle out of my arm and held me against his chest. "I need you to close your eyes now and relax. I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you." With those words in my ear I shuddered and collapsed into sleep.

The next day I woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Stephanie walked into the room holding two mugs and handed me one. "I didn't know how you like you coffee, there is cream and sugar in the kitchen."

"Actually, is there any Coke?"

"Bobby would never let you do coke here." She was smiling. "But yes there are some Cokes in the fridge. Why don't you come join me for breakfast?" The breakfast that was laid out looked wonderful. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, fruit, biscuits everything that someone would want in the morning. I grabbed a coke from the fridge and served myself a small plate of eggs, fruit and a biscuit. Stephanie tried to raise and eyebrow at me. "Is that all you're eating?"

"This is more then I eat for breakfast in a week at home."

I was pushed down into a chair by Bobby. I hadn't noticed him slip quietly into the kitchen behind me. He had the blood pressure cuff on me and was checking my vitals again. "Johanna, what is a normal breakfast for you?"

"A coke and either a bagel with cream cheese or whole wheat toast with peanut butter."

"Do you eat a heavy lunch?"

"I don't starve myself. I have a normal lunch, a lunch salad with grilled chicken followed by a fruit compote. Dinner is my heaviest meal where I eat pastas with soup and salad and then have chilled fresh fruit over ice cream. I eat fine, I'm just not a morning person." Bobby seamed satisfied with my answer.

"I still want to check you for malnutrition and anemia."

"Fine" was my exasperated answer. "I want to call home now."

"Ranger said that you could call your uncle before lunch," Stephanie's voice was hard, like she didn't like the message she had to deliver.

"Thank you, Steph," I replied as kindly as I could.


	4. One Phone Call

**This is a bit short. Standard disclaimer.**

After breakfast Bobby escorted me down to the medical suite. The door was back on its hinges and I smiled. "If you're going to leave people unattended in here you should either handcuff them to something or have the hinges on the door buried in the door frame."

"I'll talk to Ranger, see if we can schedule a remodel." His face was serious as he drew blood and performed a more extensive exam than yesterday. "I'm going to run a few tests and we can talk about the results this afternoon." He walked me to the door and instructed one of the men there to make sure I returned to my apartment.

Stephanie met me in the little entryway and handed me a phone. "This is a prepaid phone. We don't want anyone tracing you to New Jersey."

"That is something I've been wondering. Where in New Jersey are we?"

"Trenton"

"Alright. I'm going to make that call now."

"Remember that Ranger only wants you calling your uncle."

"Fine." I dialed my uncle and waited for him to answer.

"Y'llo"

"You are in so much trouble, David. When I get home I'm telling your wife that you had me abducted. Do you still have your survival gear? Because you'll need it when she kicks you out of the house."

"Hanna, I only did it to protect you."

"I was protecting myself just fine, thank you very much!"

"Your apartment was bombed two hours after I put you on that plane."

"So whoever did it either knew I wasn't there or was making their final move." I couldn't believe how calm I sounded. "Am I right to assume that I'm dead there?"

"Yes"

"Any ideas who?"

"No"

"Bye"

"We love you, Hanna. Don't forget that."

"Love you too, bye" I quietly hung up the phone and handed it back to Stephanie.

"Not good news, I take it?"

"They bombed my apartment. I am officially dead in the state of Washington."

"Having your apartment bombed sucks."

"Can we do something today?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Go to the mall?"

"Retail therapy I'll ask Ranger." She settled me on the couch then and left. She would be back for lunch at the latest.

I'm not sure how long I sat there thinking. The letters I had been receiving were threatening, yes, but they never wanted me dead. I never understood why I was being threatened in the first place. The bombing just didn't fit with the other information. After the mall I should be able to think better. I just needed a computer, space and some time to figure this out.


	5. Outing to the Mall

Apparently, Ranger didn't want me going to the mall. It was 2 o'clock and Stephanie had not returned. I had spent a good chunk of time making a list of what information I had on my situation. For the last half hour pacing had become my activity of choice. I didn't want to screw up the chance to get out of the building by leaving the apartment but this was getting to be ridiculous.

Stephanie came back late in the day, the sun sitting low on the horizon. Her mood was subdued, but I could see mischief glinting in her eye. We had a quiet lunch, sipping lemonade and eating a light turkey sandwich. The talk stayed on easy topics, but after an hour, Stephanie became quiet and waited for me to stop talking.

I stared at her for a second and then a grin split my face. "You have something planned, don't you?"

Stephanie gave me a lopsided smile and stood, slamming both hands on the table between us. "That's right, chickie. We're having a girl's night out, incognito-like."

"Let's go." I grabbed my purse and skipped to the door.

"Okay, this is how we are doing this. We'll get Bobby to come down to the garage with us, where we will be meeting with my friends Lula and Connie. Don't run and try to act natural."

We walked out the door and Stephanie got Bobby from his apartment. We took the elevator down to the garage where we were met by a plus sized black woman and a big haired Italian woman.

"Johanna, these are my friends. Lula and Connie."

"Nice to meet you." said the Italian woman Stephanie had called Connie.

We piled into a black SUV, slamming the doors closed before Bobby could hop in with us.

"See you later," we all called out as Stephanie drove out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"First to the mall, you need a going out outfit, then dinner followed by drinks at the High-wire."

As Stephanie drove us to the mall Connie and Lula discussed what outfits I should try on. We arrived at the mall and went directly to Macy's. I looked at all the respectable outfits and shuttered. These might be fine for work but not for play. I grabbed Stephanie's arm and walked her out into the mall. I looked at the map and found the store I was looking for. Still dragging Stephanie I marched over to the store and went in. This is exactly what I need to go out, an outfit from Hot Topic.

I picked out a pair of Demonia boots, a purple and black ruffled skirt, purple plaid halter corset top and jewelry. I was ready to go out in less than an hour.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lula when Stephanie and I walked out of the store. "I gotta get me some of those boots!"

"Let's go," said Stephanie. "The guys might already be staking out Macy's and we need to get out of here."

We tried to blend in with the mall crowd and made our way to the car. As soon as we were all in Stephanie peeled out of the parking lot and drove off to a club. The club was loud. Not just the music, the colors and the people were as loud as can be. High-wire was a circus themed techno club. I'm not sure how long we were there but we had all had two fruity clowns when the club filled with smoke. We were making our way to the exit when I blacked out.


	6. Returning from the club

I felt the plastic mask on my face and a warm hand gently rubbing my back as I regained consciousness. I looked up to see warm chocolate brown eyes shining with relief.

"Welcome back" Bobby's voice was steady but a little rough, like he was holding back tears or had just started smoking.

"Glad to be back"

"You're suffering from smoke inhalation. I want you to relax while I talk to the fire marshal then I'll take you back to Rangeman."

"Wait, where's Steph and the other women?"

"They're waiting in the car. I'll be right back and one of our guys will be right next to you the entire time."

"Okay."

I looked over at the club to see a mass of fire fighters battling the large blaze that had been the club. It was erie to see the dancing flames mimicking the writhing bodies that, just moments ago, had been engaged in the same activity filling the same club.

"Time to go," whispered Bobby. I nodded and looked at him once more.

"Is that ash smeared on your neck? And a burn on your arm? What happened?"

"I'll explain later."

"Like hell. You explain now or I'm not moving."

"It was nothing. Just stood a bit to close when the fire fighter brought you out."

"Bull. You did something stupid. You went in didn't you?"

"I was already in the club when the fire started."

"Fine, I'll talk to Stephanie and she can tell me how stupid you were."

"When I didn't see you with Steph I ran back in."

"That wasn't so bad was it? Thank you for saving me." I wrapped my arms around his chest and pressed myself against him in a desperate hug. He tensed for a moment and then slid his hands up my exposed back.

"Let's go," he said. He released me from the hug but kept one arm around me. As we walked I saw Stephanie backed up against the SUV we came in talking to a tall, well muscled man with dark skin and hair. As I watched he tucked a curl behind Stephanie's ear, letting his fingers linger on her jaw. Stephanie's hand rested on his chest, the picture they made was beautiful and electric.

A few minutes later I was stumbling through the door to the apartment I was staying in with Bobby following me.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"I'm going to need a vitals check anyway. Make yourself comfortable."

"I'll take the couch then."

"Thank you. For staying."

"No problem."


	7. Sleepless Night and Heavy Morning

I didn't really understand why I needed Bobby to stay that night. The vitals check was a flimsy excuse and we were in a secure building, but I couldn't shake the feeling that unfriendly eyes were watching my every move. I could not sleep. I lay in the bed thinking about how this started, the letters that my army supervisor believed to be connected to my contract work. I was staring blankly at the ceiling constructing a timeline in my head when Bobby walked in to check on me.

"Johanna, are you awake?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Have you been up long?" 

"Couldn't sleep."

"Your vitals are fine, but you need to sleep."

"Yeah."

"What's up? You with me here?"

"Sorry, thinking. You're right, I need to sleep. Could... could you hold me till I fall asleep?"

His answer was to wrap his arms around me as he climbed in bed. I had never slept better than that night. I awoke still wrapped in Bobby's arms and I decided then and there to tell him about my research, after breakfast.

"Good morning. You didn't have to stay."

"I wanted too."

"Would you like some breakfast? I need to talk to you this morning."

"Breakfast would be great."

We grabbed breakfast from the small kitchen and ate at the counter. Afterwards I pulled out a flash drive. I had sewn it into the lining of my purse before David put me on that plane and is the only reason that I still have it.

"Do you have a computer I could use? One with a 17 inch or bigger screen?"

"I can get a laptop if you would like."

"That would be good."

Bobby was back with the laptop in under five minutes. I booted it up and opened the folder on the flash drive. There were three subfolders and hundreds of documents. I pulled up the ones I needed Bobby to see first.

"I would like it if you would look at these documents. Take your time and I'll answer questions afterwards."

"Alright."

He spent the next half hour examining the documents I had opened for him.

"I'm calling Ranger. He needs to see all of this and possibly everything on the drive."

"I thought you would say that."

Bobby called Ranger and we moved to his office. After a perfunctory introduction Ranger sat down to study the documents.

"This first document looks like notes, what are they for?"

"They are for my research on norms and social contracts in urban criminal sub-cultures."

"How dose this pertain to your contract work?"

"I was contracted because of my degrees in History and Cultural Anthropology. My focus areas are Asia, Latin America and the Middle East. I hold a Masters in Cultural Anthropology and the notes are part of my doctoral thesis. Technically my research is independent of my contract work but the knowledge and skills I apply to my research are exactly why I was contracted in the first place."

"The other documents are scans of the threat letters and obituaries for your colleagues. How is your research connected to those incidents?"

"The letters are from the organization I was introduced to in Seattle. I put out an ad asking for an introduction to organizations working in exclusive importing for cultural research. I was contacted by several companies and individuals. I evaluated each one for the connections I wanted to study and finally chose three for a comparative study. This group was, shall we say, unhappy when I thanked them for their time and cooperation before I broke contact with them."

"You got yourself 'introduced' to three criminal organizations and one of them is 'unhappy' that you're not talking to them?"

"And that I didn't accept the advances of their son."

"This is all because you didn't go on a date with someone?" 

"Um, yeah?"


	8. Explanations and Yoga

**** Standard disclaimer** Just a heads up, I added a bit to the last chapter so you might want to re-read it before reading this one.**

I couldn't read the blank faces of the guys but Stephanie's face showed shock, anger and something I couldn't identify.

"Why would someone do all this just because you didn't go out with them?" Stephanie's question was valid but showed a lack of contact with the world I had interacted with.

"I don't know how to explain this. Bobby, Ranger, little help?"

"Babe, remember when you were dating the cop?" A little nod from Stephanie told Ranger to keep talking. "Imagine if I was more willing to use violence to get my way and had no compunctions about using your friends and family as leverage. Then add to that me ordering everyone at Rangeman to follow and harass you."

"Just the thought of that is scary. How did you keep sane?"

"I work with a bunch of army men, have no friends at the moment and was working on protecting myself by gathering evidence to have someone arrested."

"That wouldn't have worked." Bobby's tone was flat.

"What else was I to do? I'm just a researcher and analyst."

"You could have told Loki sooner. He would have called in a team to take care of the situation." Bobby looked calm when he said this.

"I'm not exactly good at asking for help."

The rest of the day was spent analyzing my data on the people most likely behind the murders of my colleagues and the bombing of my apartment. The fire data wasn't added until after the fire marshal declared it an arson. All I wanted to do at that moment was cry. I held it together till 5 o'clock and ran to the apartment I was using. I didn't feel like eating and sleep wouldn't be on the agenda tonight. I needed something to take my mind off of the situation. I decided to do some yoga. I went to my bag only then realizing that I didn't have any clothes I could exercise in. Oh well, I'll just be naked. It'll save time when I go to take a shower. I went through a simple warm up and was transitioning from fish pose to plow pose when I noticed that I was no longer alone in the room. I jumped up and grabbed a blanket off the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by to make sure you ate something."

"Is that all you wanted to do?"

"All I intended to do."

"What do you intend to do now?"

"Leave, before I do something we may well regret."

"Bobby, how do you know I would regret anything?"

"I've asked Ella to bring you some dinner. Please eat it."

"Bobby, answer the question."

"Good night."


	9. What Happens on a Walk

I got dressed and waited for Ella to arrive with the dinner Bobby ordered. Waiting was never my strong suit though and after 20 minutes I left the apartment and wandered the building. I knew I was being watched but no one stopped me going anywhere. I walked up the stairs as far as I could and then walked down as far as possible. I was on the third sub-level when I decided I needed some air. I walked up the stairs to the lobby and meandered around until the man at the desk stopped paying attention to me. I calmly opened the door and walked out.

I don't know how long I walked but I was getting tired. The sun had set and the street I was on was lit by dim streetlamps and the glow of neon signs. Very few cars had driven down this street and I was starting to feel apprehensive. I turned and hurried back the way I had come when a sleek gray town car pulled onto the street. I kept walking, hoping that someone at Rangeman had noticed I was missing, when the town car pulled over and a man started talking.

"You look lost miss, can I help you?"

"No, thank you. I'm just walking home."

"It's dangerous walking alone at night. May I offer you a ride?"

"Thank you. That is kind of you, but I am almost there." I didn't notice another man had walked up behind me.

"Car, now."

"Got it boss." Strong arms closed around me and I nearly forgot my self-defense training. I recovered quickly, bending my knees to a crouch and swinging my elbow into the sensitive area behind me. The man groaned but didn't loosen his grip on me. I tried hitting the pressure point in the thigh but nothing happened. I was thrown into the back of the car.

"My friends want you shipped home in one piece so it's good night for now." With that I was hit with a stun gun and slumped in the seat.

"I can have both of you on a plane in two days."

"Not soon enough. I want to be done with this tomorrow."

"The people she was staying with will be searching the airports and docks for her until at least tomorrow. Give them some time to move on and then you can take the little cunt wherever you want." There was the sound of someone being hit and glass breaking before a sinister voice replied.

"Never speak of her that way. She is a better person then you will ever be and worth more then the whore you call a wife. Now get out. I want to be alone with my woman."

I couldn't think. He was here and declaring something I had told him could never happen. Hideo Kondou, the next head of the Seattle underworld, was here to claim me.

"My flower, you're awake. I'm sorry I couldn't come get you myself." He was kissing me. Acting as if we were a couple. I shuttered.

"Are you that happy to see me? I can't wait to take you but we must. Father has arranged a private wedding when we return and I want our first time to be as husband and wife." I shuttered again as silent tears cascaded down my face. "Don't cry. I'll still hold you, touch you and mark you. You just have to wait a few days for this." He placed my hand on his bulging penis and began to stroke himself against me. "My flower, if you don't stop I'll have to chain you to the bed." I tried to pull my hand away and he pushed my head into his crotch. "You want me that much, my flower? Then I have no choice." He dragged me over to the bed and locked my hands in the cuffs already secured to the headboard. "I'll just let you think about how bad you've been these last few weeks. When I come back we can get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He left then. I couldn't think, just feel. I wanted to restart the day and never leave the safety of Bobby's arms.


	10. Reveled at Last

****Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated your thoughts and your comments helped me focus this disaster. I will not be writing like this ever again. There is too much of who I am involved in this story to continue with very little encouragement. It was an experience I have enjoyed and despised. Thank you all for letting me play and showing me that I need to keep this all in my head from now on.****

I woke from a short nap when the door opened. He stood there watching me. I turned my head to the wall and convinced myself that he would go away if I ignored him. The heavy footfalls told me that he first went to the dresser and then over to the overstuffed chair. I heard his shoes drop to the floor one at a time before I heard the whisper of cloth that was his shirt being removed.

"My flower, let me in. Please?" I didn't answer. "You want me to punish you, is that it?" His large hands squeezed my shoulders and started to travel up my neck.

"Hideo, stop. You're scaring me."

"Be a good girl and I won't need to scare you."

"Please, let me go."

"So you can run away again? No. You belong with me. You are the last piece to my puzzle and now father will step aside, giving me control of everything. You will be my queen and soon you will give me the little prince I need to cement my hold over the west. Your child will be more powerful than I. Before we die our family will have built an empire of the entire country. So you will be happy with me now!"

My only response to his wild dream was to cry. This was more terrible than I had imagined, for now it was clear to me that Hideo was insane. Insane with a need for power and control he could never have. Hideo began to rub my back and then noticed I was still fully dressed.

"Watashi tachi wa beddo ni wa fuku o gōi shi ta ga, naze anata wa mada fuku o ki te iru to kangae ?"

I had to translate what he asked before answering in halting and most likely faulty Japanese, "Anata wa, sono riyū ga watashi ni shibara re."

"Blaming me for everything won't work forever, my flower. Tonight I forgive you. Let's try to sleep now."

_Translation_

_I thought we agreed no clothes in bed, so why are you still dressed?_

_You tied me down, that is why._

I couldn't sleep. The man who had murdered five of my colleagues, for no other reason then that they were men I worked with, was wrapped around my restrained body. How was I to get myself out of this? I couldn't do anything until Hideo was ready to leave so I spent the night praying, not for myself but for Bobby and Steph. I prayed that they would not blame themselves for me acting selfish and stupid, that they would avoid becoming causalities if or when Hideo came after Rangeman.

Hideo spent the next day alternately arranging for us to fly back to Washington and convincing himself that he was seducing me.

"My flower, I have a gift for you."

"Yes, Hideo." I had learned, painfully, to answer him no matter what he said. My arms would bear the marks of my lessons for quite sometime and I was not sure if I would ever be able to use my left hand again.

"I saw this and knew you would love it. Then again, you love everything I give you." He pulled out what looked like a necklace. "Let me put this on you." I didn't have much choice as I was bound, hand and foot, to a chair. Hideo slipped the solid metal around my neck and instead of quickly closing a clasp he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. "The epoxy makes it so you can never take the collar off, my flower. This way too, everyone will see you belong to me." He closed the screw closure on the collar and kissed me. "I have special plans for you and this collar after we are married." He kissed me once more and then walked out of the room.

I started making plans again. When Hideo released me from the chair I would follow him until we got out of the house and then run as far as I could. I would rather be killed than go anywhere with him. I mentally berated myself once again for being stupid and getting myself abducted. I needed to get out of the situation quickly.

The door opened and I spoke without looking at who entered. "Hideo, can we go for a walk?"

"Hideo? Is that the guy behind this?" My eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice and locked on to his.

"Are you really here?"

"Yes." He released me from the chair and helped me to my feet before leading me from the house. We walked quickly and quietly to the waiting SUV where he broke out his kit and started bandaging the worst of my injuries.

"Bobby, why did you leave without answering my question?"

"Johanna, I've only known you a few days, yet I feel as if we have spent a lifetime together. I left because I didn't want to loose control and have sex with you then."

"I know how you feel, I feel the same way. Maybe, after this is over for good, we can take a chance and see where our feelings will take us."

"I would love too."


End file.
